


To chuck woodchuck wood

by orphan_account



Category: Human resistance - Fandom, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Woodchuck human war, Woodchuck resistance
Genre: ...well I guess XD, Bestiality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Rule 34, Woodchucks, Zoophilia, crackfic, im sorry, someone has to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woodchucks find a human hiding under wood. Horny human, to be specific. What are they going to do?
Relationships: woodchuck/alibaba saluja, woodchuck/human, woodchucks/alibaba saluja
Kudos: 5





	To chuck woodchuck wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dissapointed guardian angel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dissapointed+guardian+angel).



His breathing was heavy. He knew that if he would be too noisy, they would find him. And then they would kill him.  
He didn't want do die.  
He really didn't. He had so many things he wanted to do!  
Oh, those damn woodchucks! He hated them with all his heart.  
The wood was heavy on his back. Honestly, staying in this position was pretty exhausting, but he didn't have a choice if he wanted to live. Because he saw through a little tiny bit of free space between logs that they were next to him. He didn't see how many, but they certainly were there. Because he saw legs. Oh, those fucking woodchucks! Fucking...

  
Alibaba's thoughts went pretty unexpeted way. Those legs looked weirdly... Attractive. Kinda bizzaire, I would say, because any normal person wouldn't think about fucking a fucking woodchuck. But it looked like Alibaba wasn't a normal person. He definitely should have some type of trauma after being raped by this gigantic monkey in his past, but it looked like this thing that was supposed to break him actually ewoke a new fetish.

  
So, guided by his fetish Alibaba licked his lips. He looked at woodchuck's legs with lust. He wanted to chuck his wood. He wanted to feel woodchuck's wood deep inside his anus, massacring his intestines.  
Alibaba's hand twitched, wanting to touch woodchuck's legs.  
And it was a mistake, because it caused logs to move, revealing young man under them.  
There was three of them, looking in disbelief. Woodchuck soldiers.  
Weirdly hot woodchuck soldiers.  
Hell, he already had a boner and he was going to die anyway in this situation, so Alibaba decided that trying his luck wasn't the worst idea. Chances were faint, but maybe he still was able to at least feel a little bit of pleasure before his death.  
So he sat up, smiled like a pro don juan and said:

  
"Hey hotties... I want to chuck your wood if you don't mind. You are extremally fucking hot and I want you to fuck me. If you want, of course. I am all to your disposition. Use my body however you want."

  
Woodchucks lokked at him in disbelief. A lunatic? A spy? Of course, they would appreciate a good fuck, they were soldiers after all and soldiers always want to fuck even when they have morals and don't rape anyone. And those woodchucks were woodchucks with morals who just met a nice opportunity, but they certainly wouldn't appreciate any problems...  
Woodchucks looked at each other. The biggest one started conversation in Woodchuck Speech.

  
"Marinette, Larson, what do you think about it? Do you think this is some kind of Resistance's trick?"

  
"I don't really know. But I want to fuck something alive so badly I could take even your grandma, Scott!" said Larson, smirking with his woodchuck mouth.

  
"You're nuts, bro. My grandma is a lunatic, who the fuck would want her?"

  
"Ha, so is this man! There is no real difference between them!"

  
"Well, this human at least didn't post photos with decaying stillborn on the internet like your grandma, Scott!" Marinette sudenly butted in this conversation. She was a girl and just like every woodchuck girl, she hated blabbering males. "Do you want to fuck him or not?" Scott and Larson nodded. "So fucking do it, you cowards! You will kill him anyways, no?"

Woodchuck boys were rendered speechless. Why they didn't think about it? Marinette was surely marvelous. Their genious.

  
Alibaba surely didn't understand anything of what woodchucks were saying, but hell, he understood lust in their eyes, when they looked at him right after they finished talking.  
"Well, maybe it wasn't so bad that they found me..." Alibaba thought, more horny than ever.

  
Of course they were going to fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of steam right before starting action... Well, it's not like you missed something important lol  
> Maybe I will continue it later, but for now I am posting it as it is. If I continue this, I will change rating from mature to explicit and add ao3 warnings, but at this point nothing happened.  
> Right now it is just a one-shot.  
> I find it funny to tag something THIS immature as mature XD
> 
> ...I am sorry. Someone HAS to write it.
> 
> You can diss this work in the comments if you want.


End file.
